Electrical testing of unpackaged semiconductor device arrays requires the use of probe contacts that contact the interconnection pads on the semiconductors and convey electrical signals to and from a tester electronic interface. These probe contacts are critical in both dimension and shape so that they will provide mechanical compliance and good electrical signal integrity. These same problems frequently appear when an interface is provided for contact with a semiconductor array functioning in concert with a circuit module. Many known technologies for providing probe contacts or interface contacts are only capable of accessing a single semiconductor device or IC component at a time. Electrical signal performance is generally compromised when long signal paths are present in an IC array device testing and circuit module interconnect. A new contact for test probes or circuit interconnect using fine feature micro-lithographic processes and providing spring characteristics in the contacts is desirable. The signal degradation resulting from long signal paths is avoided as short signal paths are obtained using a unique combination of standard semiconductor fabrication operations.